Love Surpasses Time
by Dir en grey's ninja fan
Summary: Konnichiwa minna-san! This is yet ANOTHER TasukiOC romance fic....don't like don't read....ok...R and R! Please! pg13 for I don't know why....blah blah.....enjoy!


Ren: Hello my fellow readers. Once again I have had another anime dream and decided to write it down. You may think I am lying but it is the truth. I had this dream and it was really weird how I could remember it. So tell me what you think about it. And I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters to my dismay.  
  
Tasuki: blah blah blah......just shut up already!  
  
Ren: HEY! YOU WANT SQUEAKY HAMMER! CUZ' I'LL GIVE YOU SQUEAKY HAMMER!  
  
Tasuki: Gomen nasai Ren-chan.....  
  
Ren: It's ok....just don't be so mean. Anywho.....hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did dreaming it!  
  
Chapter 1: An odd DVD  
  
Ren is a young ominous 15 year old girl.  
  
*~*Ren's Pov*~*  
  
It was a long boring Monday morning. I was not able to get on the Internet because my dad grounded me a week ago. I was left to almost nothing. I had asked my friend if she would lend me her Fushigi Yuugi VHS tapes over the weekend and told her to just drop them off at my house.  
  
The doorbell rang; I ran to the door. I looked out to see a plastic bag lying on my front porch. I picked it up examining it's contents. It seemed to hold quite a few DVD's and some manga. I walked back inside closing the door behind me. I randomly grabbed a DVD out of the bag to hold up and FY DVD case. It was not like the normal everyday FY DVD. It had Tasuki on the front in a fighting stance and was a limeish green color with white. On the back was the summery of the DVD with a picture of Eiken, Tasuki, and Miaka screen shots. I wandered why the DVD was not in a box set but shrugged off my doubt and opened up the case. The DVD was green like the cover with flames etched into a beautiful design. I carefully placed it into the DVD player and sat on the couch picking up the remote on the way.  
  
I watched the episode intently, looking at every detail. It only contained three episodes which made me depressed, but I cheered up when I thought of all the other DVD's I still had to watch. I looked at the TV screen, it was red. I began to panic as I thought of all the money I would have to pay to replace the TV AND DVD player! Suddenly a red peacock/phoenix looking thing appeared on the screen.  
  
"Do not be afraid my child." the bird said solemnly.  
  
"Yeah. Ok, you think I should stay calm when a bird suddenly appears on my TV screen and starts talking to me! I think I've been watching to much anime lately..."  
  
"I am not a figment of your imagination. I am real. I have come to answer any three questions you ask me. But, you must choose wisely."  
  
"You mean three wishes!"  
  
"No....three questions....."  
  
"Darn....well.....my first question is will I ever have a true love?"  
  
"Yes you will. Your love may be reluctant at first but deep down he will care for you more than life itself."  
  
"Wow.......ok then....on to question two! Is Tasuki from the anime Fushigi Yuugi real like in I could go meet him?"  
  
"Yes. He does not exist in this world but in another."  
  
"OMG! THAT IS SO COOL!!!!" my heart started to race as my face began to flush bright red. "Ok....lastly is will I ever get to meet Tasuki?!"  
  
"Yes. You will....and seeing as how I promised I would answer your three questions I will take you to the world where your true love lives and waits for your arrival shrouded in darkness. That you will save from the heart ache of loneliness."  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU---" I never even got to finish my sentence as I was blinded by that incessant bright red light.  
  
I found myself standing on firm ground when I opened my eyes. I looked around to see it was at night. In front of me, everything seemed to be covered in vines that where growing at an alarming speed. People seemed to be trying to fight back against the vines that began to over power them. I looked up to see a odd man in odd clothing and an even odder face. He was laughing at the peoples useless efforts to fight against the vines. I looked closer at the people and found a man with bright orange fire hair was being suffocated by the vines! I ran to him as fast as I could seeing the vines slowly envelope him. I reached him before his face disappeared beyond the sickly green snake like greenery. I began to tear at the green with a force I never even knew I had, the only thing going through my mind was to save this man before he died. I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him a safe distance from the vines. I looked up the see the odd floating man staring at me.  
  
"What are you looking at you homo?!"  
  
"What did you say wench?"  
  
"I SAID! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU HOMO!"  
  
"I know what you said you moron. I was being sarcastic...."  
  
"Well how should I know! You freak!" I picked up a nice sized rock and hurled it at his face as hard as I could. Unfortunately it missed and hit the little shell thing he had in his right hand.  
  
"No shin! What do you think your doing you stupid wench!"  
  
"What did you call me!" I hurled another stone at his face which made direct contact with his forehead!  
  
"Ow....YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE WENCH!"  
  
"HA! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY YOU HOMO!"  
  
"RRRRR!!!!" He began to launch himself at me at a fast pace. I dodged out of the way quickly. He came back again and this time I stood my ground. I put myself in a fighting stance and readied myself for whatever this freak of nature had to dish out. He came right at me without backing down. Right as he came to close for comfort I punched him right in the face and he fell to the ground, and a small blue marble rolled out from his hand. I smashed it automatically with my foot and just as I did that all the vines disappeared... The weird dudes eyes snapped open and he vanished into thin air. I kneeled down and collapsed over the man I had saved utterly exhausted. I felt an arm rest around my waist and turned my head to see the man still sleeping. I feel content and dozed off into the inviting darkness of sleep.  
  
Ren: BUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! CLIFFY!!!! hehehe......click the pretty button below to tell me what you think. Review! REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW! PLEASE!  
  
Tasuki: ugh....no more please!  
  
Ren: Awwww.....too bad......the fic's just beginning! BUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Tasuki: NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! 


End file.
